This invention relates to improved explosive compositions. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for making improved explosive compositions. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to the formation of relatively safe nonexplosive components that can be formulated, stored and shipped to various locations and then combined under field conditions to form an improved explosive composition. In still another aspect, this invention relates to improved explosive compositions and methods for making those compositions wherein such explosive compositions have a high bulk density and possess good stability properties. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to the production of improved explosive compositions that are produced from readily available and inexpensive components.
The use of explosive compositions is widespread in our industrial society. Indeed, vast amounts of explosive compositions are used in excavation work, mining work and the like.
Many different types of explosive compositions have been formulated for use in varying applications. Some of the best known explosives, such as dynamite, can be quite dangerous in their handling and storage. Such other explosives as ANFO (ammonium nitrate and fuel oil mixtures) and the like, while not as dangerous as dynamite, still pose problems in handling, storage and moisture resistance problems. Additionally, many of the well known and widely used explosive compositions are quite expensive. Due to cost considerations as well as safety considerations, there is a need for a safe and inexpensive explosive compositions.
In an effort to solve some of the problems associated with formulating and using explosive compositions, various alternative explosive compositions have been suggested in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,918 disclosed explosive compositions that included paint grade aluminum in gels to produce an explosive composition. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,155 also suggested the use of gels wherein aluminum was mentioned as an auxiliary fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,486 also disclosed explosive compositions that included various gels and other components such as hexamethylenetetramine and aluminum as components thereof. Other disclosures such as are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,236 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,301 are directed to explosive compositions that include various gels or slurries. The slurry compositions have been disclosed in various prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,036, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,607, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,123. Blasting compositions made of emulsion and particulate oxidizers have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,727.
It is thus apparent that many different approaches have been suggested in the prior art for producing explosive compositions that can be formulated from readily available materials. However, all such prior suggestions in the art of forming explosive compositions have certain inherent properties such a problems associated with safe handling and storage of the explosive compositions. For example, many of the aforementioned prior art explosive compositions are plagued with problems such as instability of the explosives, especially when they are stored under field conditions over long periods of time as well as sensitivity to temperature, moisture and the like. Such prior art explosive compositions are also plagued with problems associated with the fact that they can be quite dangerous to store and handle since they can be accidently detonated or exploded once they are formulated and stored.
The inventors are well aware of the needs of the explosive industry and are well aware of many of the problems of prior art explosive compositions and have accordingly invented an improved type of explosive composition and method for formulating such improved explosive compositions.